No Laws to Love
by aicchan
Summary: Naruto, sang pangeran muda; Hinata sang putri, dan Gaara seorang siluman.... Kisah di saat takdir mempertemukan mereka bertiga...


**N****o**** L****a****W****s**** t****O**** L****O****v****E**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"Naruto Oujisama—Naruto Oujisama…." Istana tampak heboh pagi itu. Seluruh orang yang bekerja di sana sibuk mencari sosok pangeran muda mereka yang entah sejak kapan, tidak berada di kamarnya, "Naruto Oujisama…."

Sementara istana pontang-panting mencari, Naruto, sang pangeran muda yang kebandelannya sudah tersebar ke penjuru istana itu, malah dengan santainya melompat dari atap ke atap dan akhirnya melompat keluar dari pagar istana yang menjulang tinggi.

"Mana mau aku dikurung dengan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Maaf maaf saja, ya." Lalu dia pun berlari menjauh dari istana dan menuju ke padang rumput yang terletak tidak jauh dari perbatasan gerbang istana.

Bocah berambut pirang itu dengan semangat memacu langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat akrab dengannya, berada di padang rumput nan luas itu. Naruto pun melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil nama orang itu, "GAARAAAA!!!" Serunya dengan suara lantang.

Pemuda di padang rumput itu pun berbalik. Angin menerpa wajah dan menyapa rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata itu. Gaara tersenyum samar melihat kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan begitu bisa menjangkau Gaara, Naruto pun melompat memeluk teman satu-satunya itu, "Akhirnya ketemu juga." Kata Naruto senang.

Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto, "Kau kabur dari istana lagi, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku bosan. Habisnya—ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh." Rajuknya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakakknya sendiri itu.

"Jangan terlalu sering keluar istana sendiri. Berbahaya untukmu." Gaara mengajak Naruto duduk di bawah pohon besar di padang itu.

"—Biar saja. Toh aku bukan pangeran yang sah. Aku dulu juga berasal dari luar istana sampai Otousama mengangkatku jadi anaknya." Naruto mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya.

Gaara membiarkan Naruto bersandar padanya.

"Aku—sejak masuk ke istana, aku merasa tidak bebas. Lagipula—orang-orang disana banyak yang membenciku."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "—Bukannya membencimu. Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu saja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku 'kan punya Gaara."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara hanya mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Gaara…."

"—Apa?"

"Aku ini—anak manja ya?"

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Habis—sejak dulu aku selalu bergantung sama kamu." Naruto memeluk lengan Gaara. "Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak sama kamu. Kalau dulu kau tidak menjagaku, mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan hidup sampai saat ini."

"Kau keliru."

"Eh?"

Gaara bersandar pada batang pohon, "Akulah yang bisa bertahan karena ada kamu."

"Kok begitu?"

"Dasar anak aneh." Gaara merangkul pundak Naruto, "Kau itu, satu-satunya manusia yang masih mau mendekatiku walau tahu bahwa aku ini siluman."

"Gaara bukan siluman, bukan juga monster. Aku tahu itu. Gaara orang baik, temanku yang sangaaaat baik." Naruto kembali tersenyum. Lalu Naruto merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kue dan memberikannya pada Gaara, "Semalam, Iruka Sensei memberikannya untukku." kata Naruto.

"Iruka—Sensei? Siapa?"

"Guru yang disuruh Otoosama untuk membimbingku."

Gaara mengambil bungkusan kain itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada berbagai jenis kue.

"Makan saja. Aku sudah habis banyak." Naruto nyengir.

"Aku—tidak begitu suka makanan manis."

"Eeeeeh—Jadi Gaara tidak mau?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan memohon. "Cicipin donk!! Satuuuuu saja. Ya?!" Melihat Naruto yang persis sekali dengan anak anjing itu, akhirnya Gaara pun memakan kue manis itu dan agaknya itu bisa membuat Naruto puas, "Enak 'kan? Aku suka sekali kue manis. Nanti malam, Iruka Sensei berjanji akan membawakannya lagi."

"Kau—suka sekali dengan Iruka Sensei itu, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Orangnya sangat sangaaaat baik. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi dia tidak seperti orang istana yang lain. Iruka Sensei selalu sabar dan tersenyum padaku. Mengajariku pun dia memakai cara yang menyenangkan. Aku jadi tidak bosan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau pasti akan bisa jadi pangeran yang hebat."

"Hu~h…. sebenarnya aku tidak mau jadi pangeran. Menyusahkan saja." Naruto memakan kuenya, "Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Otousama malah mengangkat aku, ya? Padahal masih banyak anak di istana yang pantas untuk meneruskan tahtanya. Kenapa malah memilih aku yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya ini?" Naruto menunduk.

Gaara memandang sosok kecil yang telah ia kenal lebih dari 7 tahun itu, "Kau—mungkin Yang Mulia menganggap kau ini mempunyai potensi yang unik. Makanya dia memilihmu."

"…. Masa iya? Aku ini kan tidak bisa apa-apa. Kata para dayang, aku ini merepotkan."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Yang jelas, bagiku—Naruto adalah teman, dan adik yang sangat aku sukai. Jadi—Naruto tidak perlu mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan."

Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara dan memeluknya lagi, "Tuh 'kan—Gaara memang yang terbaik buat aku…. Aku sayang Gaara—jadi…. Gaara tidak boleh pergi dariku, ya?! Selamanya di dekatku….."

Gaara balas memeluk Naruto, "Ya—aku janji." Bisiknya.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka pun menghabiskan hari berdua di padang rumput nan hijau itu. bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan seharian kemarin, merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan esok. Dan waktu berjalan sangat cepat apabila suasana sedang ceria….

"Sampai disini—Kau berani pulang sendiri 'kan?" Tanya Gaara begitu dia mengantar Naruto hingga ke dekat istana saat hari telah malam.

"Aku berani kok. Terima kasih ya, Gaara. Sampai besok." Naruto pun berlari menuju ke gerbang kediamannya. Sebelum masuk dia berbalik dan melambai pada Gaara.

Setelah Naruto masuk, Gaara baru beranjak dari tempat itu. Bulan terlihat sangat terang di malam yang cerah itu. Bintang pun amat banyak. Menikmati malam, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke sungai dan duduk-duduk sendiri di sana.

Belum berapa lama dia di sana, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Dan saat itu, sebuah topi bertudung melayang dan jatuh di sampingnya. Gaara mengambil topi itu dan melihat kesekelilingnya, dan dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di jembatan sungai itu. karena tidak ada orang lain lagi, Gaara pun menghampiri gadis itu sambil membawa topi bertudung itu.

"…. Ini milikmu?"

Gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara di dekatnya, "A—Aku mencari topi bertudungku…. A—apa tuan melihatnya?"

Gaara memandang gadis itu, dia heran karena jelas-jelas dia membawa topi yang dimaksud. Sampai beberapa saat dia pun menyadari kalau gadis itu buta. Gaara mendekat dan menyerahkan topi itu pada si gadis, "Apa ini topi milikmu?"

Gadis itu meraba benda yang ada di tangannya, "Be—benar. Ini milikku. Te—terima kasih tuan." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

Kemudian beberapa dayang paruh baya berlari menghampiri gadis itu, "Nona, kenapa anda pergi sendiri? Kami mencari anda kemana-mana." Kata seorang dayang.

"Ma—maaf." Ujar gadis itu.

Dayang-dayang itu lalu memandang Gaara. mereka memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah dan jelas membuat Gaara tidak nyaman.

"Nona, mari pulang. Sungguh tidak pantas anda disini bersama pemuda yang tidak berstatus ini." Kata dayang yang lain. Lalu mereka pun membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Gaara dan segera menghilang di kejauhan.

"—Tidak berstatus, ya…." Gaara pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dan akhirnya dia menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam….

#

Musim Sakura tahun ini sangat meriah. Dalam satu malam, bunga Sakura di seluruh penjuru ibukota bermekaran secara serempak. Memenuhi langit dengan warna pastel yang indah.

"Gaara—lihat itu." Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu pohon Sakura terbesar di kota, "Sakuranya berguguran, seperti salju saja." Naruto berlari menuju ke bawah pohon itu.

Gaara pun menyusulnya. Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengajaknya berjalan keliling kota untuk melihat festival bunga yang selalu dirayakan setiap musim Sakura. Orang-orang berkumpul di pusat kota dan masing-masing menikmati Sakura dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ada yang bercengkrama dengan handai taulannya, ada yang bermain musik untuk menghibur semua orang, ada juga yang sedang menuangkan keindahan Sakura itu dalam bentuk puisi. Festival yang selalu meriah di setiap tahunnya.

"Indah sekali ya? Tahun ini Sakuranya mekar sempurna." Kata Naruto, "Ingat nama Sakura—aku jadi ingat dengan seorang anak perempuan di istana, namanya juga Sakura, dan dia cantik seperti bunga Sakura." Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau suka dia?"

"Iya—Dia anak perempuan yang sangat sangaaaat pintar. Iruka Sensei selalu bilang kalau Sakura itu gadis terpandai di lingkungan istana."

"Kau ini. Masih anak-anak saja sudah memikirkan masalah suka."

"Enak saja. Siapa yang masih anak-anak? Aku sudah berumur 9 tahun tauuuu." Kata Naruto dengan geram.

"Terlalu kecil bagiku."

"Iya deh iya—" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan jengkel, "Aku memang masih anak-anak. Gaara sendiri umurnya tidak jelas, tapi selalu saja berpenampilan seperti itu. Sebenarnya—umurmu itu berapa sih? Setiap aku tanya kau pasti diam saja."

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kalinya ditanyakan oleh Naruto selama ini.

"Tuh 'kan diem lagi. Curang iiih—" Naruto merajuk.

"—Kalau aku katakan kau akan kaget."

"Tidak akan. katakan saja padaku. aku janji tidak akan tertawa ataupun mengejek."

Gaara menggeleng.

"Uuuhhh—Pelit." Katanya dengan kesal. Walau begitu toh dia tetap saja berjalan di sebelah Gaara. "Ramai sekali, ya? Aku suka festival. Kalau Gaara bagaimana?"

"—Biasa saja."

"Hmm—" Naruto lalu mengajak Gaara ke toko gulali dan memberi beberapa batang permen, "Gaara mau?"

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak suka makanan manis." Katanya.

"Ups—Aku lupa lagi. Maaf." Naruto mengambil 2 batang gulali yang tampaknya sangat manis itu. "Kita ke padang rumput saja yuk. Disini terlalu ramai. Kalau disana 'kan sepi, aku bisa bermain dengan puas."

"Baiklah—" Gaara pun menuruti keinginan Naruto. Maka mereka pun kembali ke tempat favorit mereka, padang rumput nan luas dan hijau.

"Wiiii—anginnya dingin!!!" Naruto berdiri menantang angin, "Lihat Gaara—Sakuranya terlihat jelas dari sini." Naruto meunjuk ke arah kota yang terlihat dari padang itu. Sakura yang berwarna pink lembut itu terlihat seperti payung raksasa yang menutupi kota. Sangat indah, "Cantiknya…." Gumam Naruto.

Saat itu, entah dari mana, terdengar suara seruling yang mengusik gendang telinga Gaara yang tadinya sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Suara seruling yang begitu indah dan lembut itu menarik rasa keingintahuan Gaara akan sosok yang sedang meniupnya. Mencari di sekitar padang itu, Gaara menemukan sosok wanita yang sama dengan yang dia temui di jembatan semalam. Gadis berambut biru indigo panjang dengan kimono putih yang indah. Gadis itu meniup seruling bambunya dan melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat mengisyaratkan musim semi di ibukota ini. Sungguh lantunan lagu yang merdu.

Gaara berdiri di kejauhan untuk mendengarkan lagu itu dan dia tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan gadis itu. Lantunan nada yang merdu itu pun membawa Naruto, yang sedang asik memenjat pohon, ke samping Gaara.

"Pandai sekali caranya meniup seruling." Kata Naruto.

Gaara tidak berkomentar. Dia terfokus pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di tengah rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin seakan sedang menari mengiringi lagu itu.

"Lho—Kalau tidak salah…. Dia itu putri dari keluarga Hyuuga 'kan?" Naruto menajamkan pandangannya.

"—Kau kenal?"

"Tidak—Hanya saja, aku sering melihatnya di taman istana." Naruto kemudian menghampiri gadis itu, "Selamat siang, Hyuuga-San." Sapanya.

Gadis itu terkejut, tapi dia mengenali suara yang menyapanya itu, "A—Anda… Naruto Oujisama? Se—sedang apa di padang rumput ini?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ternyata benar, Hyuuga-San." Katanya senang, "Aku selalu kemari kalau sedang bosan di istana. Hyuuga-San sendiri sedang apa?"

"Sa—saya sedang latihan untuk acara malam nanti di istana."

"Ternyata Hyuuga-San juga akan datang. Pasti acara akan meriah dengan suara seruling milik Hyuuga-San."

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tersipu mendengar pujian dari Naruto, "Oujisama terlalu berlebih. Saya tidak sehebat itu." Ujarnya. "A—Apa anda di sini seorang diri?"

"Tidak. Aku dengan temanku." Naruto melirik Gaara di belakang sana, "O iya, Hyuuga-San. Kalau di luar istana, panggil saja aku Naruto. Ya?!"

"Eh—Tapi—Tapi itu tidak pantas."

"Tidak apa. 'Kan tidak ada yang tahu. Ku mohon."

"—Baiklah. A—asal anda juga memanggil nama saya, Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, Hinata." Lalu dia pun menarik tangan Hinata, "Ayo—Aku kenalkan pada temanku." Dia pun membawa Hinata pada Gaara, "Nah, Gaara—ini Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, ini Gaara—temanku sejak dulu." Naruto memperkenalkan mereka.

Gaara memandang gadis di hadapannya itu, "—Ini…. Kedua kalinya kita bertemu, Hinata Ojousama."

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terlihat terkejut.

"Eh—eh—Kalian sudah pernah ketemu?" Seru Naruto heran.

Hinata pun tampanya bingung, lalu dia pun akhirnya mengingat suara Gaara. Suara yang sama dengan yang mengembalikan topinya di jembatan semalam, "Ru—rupanya anda. Senang bisa bertemu lagi disini." Hinata tersenyum.

"EEEEEEHHHH!!! ADA APA INI? CERITAKAN PADAKU!!!!" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara menuntut penjelasan.

"—Emm…. Tuan Gaara ini…. Mengembalikan topiku semalam." Jelas Hinata singkat, "Sungguh tidak ku sangka, ia teman Naruto."

"Oh—Begitu rupanya. Aku kira apaan." Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara, "Hinata juga sendirian 'kan? bagaimana kalau berlatih di bawah pohon. kami akan menemani." Kata Naruto.

"…. Baiklah."

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun duduk di bawah pohon yang sangat rimbun sambil mendengarkan tiupan seruling dari Hinata….

#

"Hari ini Gaara tidak usah mengantarku. Aku akan pulang dengan Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil membersihkan rumput yang menempel di bajunya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Tuan Gaara." Kata Hinata.

"…. Cukup panggil namaku saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata 'tuan' itu."

"Ah—Ba—Baiklah…. Gaara."

"Sampai besok ya, Gaara. Aku akan datang saat siang hari." Naruto berjalan menjauh sambil melambai pada Gaara dengan semangat.

Gaara mengawasi 2 orang itu meninggalkan padang rumput. Akan tetapi, kali ini seluruh perhatiannya tertumpah pada gadis yang baru saja dia kenal itu. entah kenpa bayangan sosok anggunnya tidak lepas dalam benak Gaara.

"…. Hyuuga Hinata, ya—" Gumamnya. Lalu setelah itu, Gaara pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang telah mengantar Hinata pulang, langsung kembali ke rumah kediamannya di lingkungan utama istana. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Naruto berjalan si balik pohon dan semak-semak agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia kabur seharian.

Saat dia melintasi taman, dia melihat banyak sekali anak sebayanya yang sedang bermain bersama. Pernah sekali Naruto mencoba untuk bergabung, namun keberadaannya malah dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Wajah Naruto tampak sangat sedih saat itu, namun seketika itu juga Naruto menggosok wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya, "—Aku ga boleh nangis." Setelah itu, dia pun berlari kencang dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat Naruto menggenti pakaiannya, setelah itu, dia duduk sendiri di teras kamarnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Iruka ke kamarnya. Tak lama dia harus menunggu, karena Iruka segera saja muncul dihadapan Naruto.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Iruka duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Sedang menungguku?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iruka Sensei darimana? Kenapa terlambat?"

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan di rumah keluarga menteri kiri. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"—Keluarga Uchiha itu 'kan?"

"Rupanya kau sudah bisa mengingatnya. Itu bagus." Iruka tersenyum, "Bagaimanapun, kau harus menghafal semua keluarga ternama di istana ini juga jabatan mereka."

"Aku malas. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengenali mereka yang tidak ingin kenal denganku?" Naruto mengayun kakinya.

"Mmm—" Iruka menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu dia mengusap kepala Naruto, "Baiklah—tidak usah dibahas. Sekarang, kita mulai belajar. Ya?!"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

#

Musim pun telah berganti. Tak terasa waktu telah menuju pada musim gugur yang dipenuhi oleh pedaran warnah merah dari dedaunan yang mulai mengering.

"WUAAAAAH—INDAHNYAAAA!!!" Seru Naruto saat dia melihat seluruh kota tertutup oleh daun momiji yang mulai berguguran. "Cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin ke padang rumput…. Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya?" Naruto melihat puluhan orang mengawal tandu yang membawanya menuju ke kediaman utama paduka kaisar. "Membosankan. Aku harus menghadiri jamuan yang menjemukan di hari seindah ini. Rasanya pingin lari." Keluh Naruto sambil terus memandang ke arah luar tandunya.

Lalu, saat dia melintas di salah satu sisi padang rumput yang terlihat dari kota, dia melihat sosok Gaara berdiri di bawah pohon. dia tidak sendirian. Naruto melihat dia bersama dengan Hinata. Gadis yang selama 2 musim ini menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat 2 sahabt karibnya itu semakin akrab. Lalu saat melintas di depan mereka, Naruto pun melambai pada Gaara.

Gaara membalas lambaian tangan anak di dalam tandu itu. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena rombongan itu segera saja berbelok di tikungan menuju istana pusat.

"—Itu rombongan Naruto, ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya."

"Pasti sekarang dia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu." Hinata tertawa. "Tapi—Kadang aku kasihan padanya. Di istana, jarang sekali aku mendengarnya tertawa. Setiap kali bertemu atau berpapasan, dia selalu terasa murung."

"…. Kau menyadarinya?"

"Iya—Mungkin karena aku ini buta, aku jadi lebih peka terhadap perasaan orang lain hanya dengan menyentuh mereka." Kata Hinata.

Gaara memandang pada rombongan yang mulai masuk ke istana utama, "…. Kaisar itu—orangnya bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali. Tapi aku tahu, dia orang yang sangat baik. Lagipula—menurut cerita yang aku dengar, yang mulia sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat permaisuri baru sejak permaisuri pertama meninggal dunia. Karena itu juga—kenapa sampai sekarang beliau tidak memiliki anak yang sah sebagai penerusnya."

"Lalu—kenapa mereka memilih Naruto diantara sekian banyak anak dari pejabat yang lebih mampu menduduki posisi itu dengan layak."

Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"….Maaf. tidak seharusnya aku tanya begini padamu."

"—Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham kok. Kau ini 'kan sangat memanjakan Naruto."

"Tidak."

"Jangan membohongiku. Kau ini terlalu menyayanginya. Jadi overprotektif."

Gaara memetik sehelai daun merah dari pohon tempat mereka bernaung itu, "…. Mau bagaimana lagi—dia, adalah orang pertama yang tetap berada di dekatku meski tahu kalau kami tidak seharusnya bersama…."

"Gaara, Naruto bukan tipe anak yang memikirkan status atau kedudukan seseorang. Buktinya—dia tetap sayang padamu walau kini dia tinggal di lingkungan atas. Aku pun—tidak pernah menganggapmu berbeda dari kami. Karena Gaara yang aku tahu, adalah Gaara yang baik hati." Hinata tersenyum.

Saat itu wajah Gaara berubah warna. Seumur hidup, baru sekali dia disebut 'baik hati' oleh seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ada sesuatu?"

"Ah—Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Gaara segera. "Hari makin siang. Sebaiknya kau pulang, jika dayang-dayang itu menemukanmu berada di luar istana denganku, itu bisa menjadi masalah untukmu."

"Uhm—Baiklah. Tapi—esok tepati janjimu untuk mengajak kami ke danau."

"Ya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok." Hinata yang sudah hafal seluk beluk kota itu pun segera kembali ke rumah kediaman keluarganya.

Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis yang telah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sama seperti Naruto, namun ada sedikit rasa yang berbeda.

"Aneh—Kenapa…. Rasanya enggan berpisah dengannya." Gaara melihat Hinata disambut oleh para dayang pengsuhnya di depan gerbang, dan begitu Hinata masuk ke rumahnya, barulah Gaara pergi dari sana.

#

"Gaara—Ayo bangun." Naruto menaburkan dedaunan kering pada Gaara yang terlelap di pohon favoritnya.

"Naruto-Kun, itu tidak baik." Cegah Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengulanginya lagi, "Gaara—Ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang!!!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Gaara sampai temannya itu membuka mata, "Ehehehehe—bangun juga akhirnya."

"Naruto—Kau ini…." Gaara membersihkan daun di kepalanya, "Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Maaf—maaf. Habisnya aku gemas melihatmu tidur seperti itu." Naruto tersenyum jahil. Hinata yang ada di belakangnya pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah—baiklah. Kalian memang kompak kalau menyangkut hal begini." Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Kalian ingin berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya—Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata kompak.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka pergi ke danau yang letaknya tidak jauh dari padang rumput itu. sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan, dan tibalah mereka di tempat yang sangat indah.

"WHUUUAAAHHH!! INDAHNYA!!! SUDAH LAMA TIDAK KEMARI…" Naruto berlari dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melompat masuk ke dalam danau yang dangkal itu, "WIIIIIIII DUINGIIIN!!!!" Teriaknya senang.

"Wah waaah—kelihatannya Naruto-Kun sangat gembira." Hinata tertawa, "Tapi memang ini tempat yang sangat tenang. Kau pasti sangat suka berada di sini." Katanya pada Gaara.

"Ya—Sebenarnya selama ini aku tinggal di daerah ini. Padang rumput itu hanya tempat untukku menghilangkan bosan." Gaara membimbing Hinata untuk duduk di tepi danau dan mencelupkan kaki mereka ke dalam air yang dingin.

"Oh—Kau tinggal disini? Senangnya." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Baru sekali aku mengunjungi kediaman seorang pria."

"—Disebut kediaman juga tidak pantas. Ini 'kan hanya alam liar saja."

"Bukankah manusia juga menggantungkan hidup mereka pada alam. Dan kau yang mampu bertahan dalam naungan alam adalah orang yang hebat."

Wajah Gaara menjadi merah saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

"Aih aiiih—Wajah Gaara jadi kaya tomat begitu." Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Gaara tersenyum nakal, "Malu tu—h."

"Naruto—menguping pembicaraan itu tidak baik." Gaara hendak menangkap Naruto, tapi anak itu berkelit.

"Aku tidak menguping. 'Kan terdengar dengan sangat jelas." Dia nyengir lagi, "Aku tidak akan mengganggu, nikmati saja kencan kalian." Dan sambil tertawa, Naruto pun berenag ke tengah danau itu.

Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama salting mendengar kata 'kencan' yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Dasar—anak itu benar-benar usil." Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam nada suaranya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu gadis itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara.

"—Hinata—"

"…. Tidak apa—sebentar saja." Ujar Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, "Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini."

Tak bisa memungkiri rasa yang sama dalam hatinya, Gaara lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum senang….

Waktu terasa sanagt tidak bersahabat hari itu. tak terasa, matahari sudah akan terbenam. Naruto dan Hinata pun pamit untuk undur diri. Seperti biasa Gaara mengantar mereka sampai ke padang rumput dan terus mengawasi hingga kedua orang berharga baginya itu masuk dalam istana. Biasanya Gaara langsung pergi begitu pintu gerbang istana tertutup, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tetap berdiri di bawah pohon. Akan tetapi wajahnya tampak sangat-sangat gusar.

"…. Tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi." Kata Gaara entah pada siapa, "Aku tahu kau terus mengikuti kami sejak pagi tadi." Katanya lagi, "Tampakkan dirimu!"

Saat itu, dari balik rimbunnya daun yang kemerahan, muncullah sosok pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu berambut hitam panjang dan berjubah putih. Dan Gaara mengenalinya sebagai anggota keluarga Onmyouji ternama di ibukota, Neji dari klan Hyuuga. Dan dia tak lain adalah kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Sejenak mereka saling berhadapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya angin yang mengisi celah kosong diantara mereka.

"—Aku tidak ingin melawanmu sekarang. Tapi aku paling tidak suka—seseorang memasuki wilayahku seenaknya."

"Kau sebagai siluman harusnya sadar kalau kau—tidak berhak ada di samping manusia. Kenapa kau terus mengusik kehidupan Oujisama dan Hinata Sama?"

"Mengusik? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengusik siapapun. Dan mereka pun tidak merasa terusik dengan kehadiranku. Dan apa klaim-mu padaku hingga memutuskan hak-ku sesukamu?"

"Kau selama ini memang memasang wajah tak berbahaya pada mereka berdua, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Dan sebagai salah satu penjaga ibukota, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang siluman sepertimu berada di lingkungan istana." Neji mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan mantra kuno. Lalu dia pun membentuk tali 'pengikat' di sekeliling Gaara, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak berusaha menghindar, "—Kau—Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menghindar?" Neji sendiri terlihat kaget dengan tindakan Gaara.

"…. Jika aku memaksa keluar—kau akan terluka. Aku tidak mau—melukai orang yang disayangi Hinata. Hanya itu…."

"KAU!! Jangan meremehkan aku. Dan jangan coba pengaruhi aku dengan mulut manismu itu!" Neji tampak berang. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia pun mengarahkan kertas mantra yang telah berubah menjadi bola api itu pada Gaara, dan sekali lagi—Gaara tidak bergeming dari tempatnya hingga api itu merasuk dalam tubuhnya.

Tepat saat itu, tali pengikat pun terlepas dan Gaara jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau—Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau jelas bisa menghindari api itu. Aku tahu kau bukan siluman lemah—kenapa—KENAPA TIDAK MENGHINDAR?"

Gaara terbatuk dan mencoba untuk berdiri, walau sulit dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat itu, "—Aku sudah katakan alasannya tadi." Gaara pun berdiri walau tidak tegap menjejak tanah.

Neji memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau—Kau yang adalah siluman pasir yang berusia lebih dari 100 tahun ini…. Kenapa mengorbankan dirimu untuk manusia?"

Gaara bersandar pada batang pohon, "…. Karena—mereka berdua adalah manusia yang mau tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya untukku—mereka…. Adalah manusia—yang terus bersedia ada disampingku. Mereka telah melenyapkan derita kesendirianku selama ratusan tahun. Aku—tidak akan sanggup melihat mereka menderita…. Hanya karena aku…." Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara, "Aku—Selalu berjalan sendiri—tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah—hingga aku bertemu Naruto. sejak saat itu—aku bersumpah untuk selalu menjaganya."

"Siluman bodoh. Api yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu akan membunuhmu dalam waktu 7 hari. Dan tepat pada hari ke-7, kau akan membuat mereka bersedih. Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya?"

"—Mereka tidak akan bersedih hanya karena kematianku. Karena aku akan pergi—selamanya dari dalam ingatan mereka. Selamanya…. Seperti pasir yang hilang tersapu angin…." Gaara berjalan dengan tertatih, "…. Kau—orang yang baik hati, persis seperti apa yang selalu diceritakan Hinata padaku." Gaara berbalik menghadap Neji, "Sebenarnya kau bisa saja membuat api suci yang akan membakarku dalam sekejab, tapi dalam sedetik kau membatalkannya—agar Hinata tidak bersedih…. Aku—benar 'kan?"

Neji tampak terguncang karena Gaara mengatakan semua hal dalam pikirannya.

"—Senang bisa bertemu denganmu… Neji." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara pun meninggalkan Neji sendiri.

"SIAL!!KENAPA AKU HARUS MENERIMA PEKERJAAN INI? HINATA BENAR—DIA BENAR!!!" Neji menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon di padang rumput itu, "Dia—bukanlah siluman yang berbahaya…. Dia bukan siluman yang akan mencelakai manusia. Ayah dan yang lain benar-benar salah." Tangan Neji yang berdarah mulai gemetaran, "—Aku harus membuat penangkal untuknya—" Neji pun bangkit kembali, "Ya—aku bisa membalik mantra itu dan membebaskannya. Dengan begitu—Hinata tidak perlu bersedih. Ya—aku harus membuat penangkalnya!!" Dan Neji segera berlari kembali menuju rumah keluarganya.



Malam kelima sejak Gaara bertemu dengan Neji. Malam itu, hujan dan petir menjadi suara yang membuat malam menjadi mencekam. Gaara yang berlindung di sebuah pohon memandang langit malam yang dihiasi sambaran kilat.

"…. Naruto—pasti sedang ketakutan—lebih baik…. Aku melihatnya." Gaara bangkit dan dia menuju ke istana. Dengan mudahnya Gaara masuk dalam lingkungan istana dan langsung menuju ke kamar dimana Naruto berada. Di dalam kamar yang mewah itu, dia mendengar suara isak tangis di sela deru hujan yang teramat deras ini.

Gaara naik ke koridor dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Disana, dia menemukan Naruto sedang menangis di sudut kamar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Gaara mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Menangis lagi…."

Mendengar suara Gaara, Naruto langsung mendongak, seketika, airmatanya mengalir makin deras dan Naruto pun langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara yang basah kuyub, "Aku takut—Takut—!!" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"—Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini…. Akan selalu—ada di sini…."

Naruto memegang erat baju Gaara, "Aku tidak suka petir—Tidak mau—"

Gaara menutup telinga Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, "Tidak akan terdengar lagi. Jangan takut."

Naruto mengangguk, "…. Baju Gaara basah…." Narut memandang Gaara, lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil selimutnya, "Pakai ini. Nanti kau sakit." Dia melingkarkan selimut itu pada Gaara, "—Malam ini—Gaara temani aku, ya! Cuma sampai aku tidur." Pinta Naruto.

Gaara membiarkan Naruto memeluknya lagi. Rasa hangat mulai membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi terasa. Naruto pun dengan segera terbuai mimpi dalam pelukan Gaara. Hujan dan halilintar tidak lagi mengusiknya.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Naruto, Iruka bergegas melewati koridor sambil menyalakan sebatang lilin. Dengan wajah cemas, Iruka pun menuju ke kamar Naruto, takut kalau anak itu menangis. Namun saat ia masuk, seluruh indera-nya terasa lumpuh saat melihat sosok Gaara yang memeluk Naruto yang telah tertidur pulas.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Iruka, "…. Aku tidak akan menyakiti dia—izinkan aku…. Memeluknya sebentar lagi …." Pinta Gaara dengan suara lirih.

Iruka memandang lekat dalam bola mata Gaara yang kehijauan, tak ditemukan kebohongan dalam sorot mata itu. Iruka pun lalu duduk di depan Gaara, "—Kau ini pasti Gaara 'kan? Naruto selalu menyebut namamu." Iruka berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut, "…. Aku sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana sosokmu setiap kali Naruto mulai bercerita kegiatannya seharian bersamamu. Sekarang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, aku senang."

Gaara merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto, "…. Apa—Anak ini masih sendiri?" Tanyanya pada Iruka, "Ku dengar—tidak banyak yang mau mendekatinya di istana ini."

Iruka memandang wajah Naruto. dia tidak pernah mendapati pangeran ciliknya tertidur dengan begitu pulas sebelumnya, "—Tidak lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai punya banyak teman. Seperti Sakura dan Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain juga cukup banyak."

"—Begitukah?"

Sekilas Iruka melihat seulas senyum di wajah Gaara, namun senyum itu hilang saat Gaara kembali bicara, membuat Iruka berfikir kalau dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"…. Kalau begitu aku tenang."

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara memandang rinai hujan yang masih turun disertai petir, "Setidaknya dia tidak perlu sendiri lagi…. Jika aku tidak ada."

"Kau—Akan pergi?"

"Aku—aku tidak akan bisa berada disampingnya lagi seperti saat ini. Dan jika itu terjadi, setidaknya aku memastikan kalau dia tidak akan merasa sedih."

Gaara membelai kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "jadilah pangeran yang hebat dan buat aku bangga," bisiknya lirih. Saat Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, sebuah bola bersinar redup muncul di telapak tangannya.

".... A—apa yang kau lakukan? Bola apa itu?" Iruka bertanya dengan heran.

Gaara memandang bola sinar itu sebelum dia menghancurkannya. Bola itu pecah menjadi serpihan sinar yang sangat indah berkilauan. Gaara kemudian berdiri dan membawa Naruto ke futon yang hangat dan membaringkannya di situ, "Tolong temani dia sebentar lagi."

"Hujan begitu deras, kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini." Cegah Iruka.

Tapi Gaara menolaknya, "—Aku—Tidak bisa lebih lama disini." Katanya sambil keluar ke beranda, "Aku titipkan dia padamu, Iruka-San." Gaara membungkukkan badannya sebelum dia perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan pasir di hadapan Iruka.

Iruka terpaku dalam diam, tak mampu berkata apapun atau melangkah sedikitpun. Mendadak saja sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa kontrol dan dia pun membisu memandang butir hujan yang turun begitu derasnya.

Saat itu dia melihat sebuah kilau di tempat Gaara menghilang tadi. Dengan lemas dia menuju ke asal kilauan itu. Di sana dia menemukan sebuah kalung dengan permata hijau di liontinnya. Warna hijau indah yang sama dengan warna bola mata Gaara.

Iruka mengeringkan wajahnya dan kembali ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu luarnya dengan rapat. Iruka membawa kalung itu pada Naruto dan mengalungkannya pelan supaya Naruto tidak terbangun, "Oujisama—anda tidak akan pernah sendirian." diciumnya kening anak belasan tahun itu dan Iruka pun mebiarkan Naruto terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat. Gaara telah berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan kekuatan silumannya yang makin melemah bahkan nyaris tidak ada saat ini, Gaara bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam hunian onmyouji terhebat di ibukota itu tanpa terdeteksi.

Gaara melintasi koridor sepi dan mencari kamar Hinata. Setelah cukup lama dia mencari, akhirnya Gaara menemukan kamat gadis yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu mulai memenuhi hatinya. Tanpa membuka pintu, Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Hinata sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Gaara berlutut di sisi gadis itu. Disentuhnya lembut wajah Hinata, "maaf.... aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu betapa aku menyayangimu." Gaara melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Naruto. Sebias bola cahaya muncul dan Gaara pun mengubahnya menjadi serpihan sinar yang langsung padam dengan cepat.

Dikecupnya kelopak mata Hinata, "hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan unukmu. Lihatlah dunia dengan bola matamu."

Gaara berdiri dan terus memadang wajah Hinata, ".... urusanku disini sudah selesai... Neji."

Petir menyambar dan tampaklah sosok Neji yang sudah berdiri di luar kamar Hinata. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menemukan sosok Gaara menghadap padanya.

Gaara tidak bicara apapun. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tak seberapa lama, sebuah kaluang berliontin permata hilau muncul di tangannya. Saat dia membuka kedua matanya, Neji tertegun.

"Kau—" Neji tidak bisa bicara lagi begitu melihat bola mata Gaara telah berubah menjadi abu-abu, seakan kosong.

"Maaf aku harus mengotori tanganmu dengan membunuhku." Gaara menjatuhkan kalung itu begitu saja dan berjalan keluar kamar. Gaara berdiri di tengah hujan yang mulai reda itu, "lakukan saja." Gaara memejamkan mata, berusaha macam apapun aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Mati besok atau sekarang sama saja bagiku."

Neji berbalik dan memandang sosok Gaara yang entah kenapa tampak begitu kecil dihadapanya. Kepalan tangan Neji mengendur, "tidak...." katanya pelan, "kau—tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. kau—kita bisa melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata seperti ini."

Gaara kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Neji, "kau orang yang baik.... tapi semua percuma. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah tidur. Tidur yang sangat panjang hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggangguku."

Hujan malam itu akhirnya reda. Bulan yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik awan mulai memancarkan cahaya peraknya yang berkilau. Sebuah bulatan purnama yang sempurna.

"Ku mohon, Neji.... kirim aku dalam tidur panjangku."

"Aku...." Neji berusaha mengacuhkan getaran tangannya tapi dia tidak bisa, "tidak. Kalau aku lakukan itu, Hinata akan bersedih dia membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya Hinata sejak dia bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tahu."

Neji terdiam.

"Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Tapi... sudah cukup. Semua ini makin menyiksaku karen aku tahu aku akan membuat mereka menderita jika aku berada lebih lama disini. Jadi kumohon, Neji—bunuh aku. Dan bebaskan mereka dariku."

"Akan kulakukan tanpa kau minta."

Seiring suara itu, desing suara anak panah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar. Dan tanpa Neji bisa melakukan apapun, anak panah yang berjumlah puluhan itu pun menghujam tubuh Gaara dan membuatnya tersungkur berlutut di tanah yang basah. Darah segar mengalir dari luka fatalnya.

"Ga—Gaara." Neji memandang sosok Gaara yang sekarat dihadapannya, tapi dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena tempat itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh para onmyouji andalan keluarga Hyuuga, termasuk juga Hiashi, ayah angkatnya yang juga adalah pemimpin klan ini.

Hiashi mendekati putra angkatnya. Tanpa bicara, dia menampar Neji keras, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung, "sebagai calon penerusku kau mengecewakan, Neji. Kenapa kau mengasihani mahkluk seperti dia?"

Neji menyentuh pipinya yang panas, "Ayah salah!! Dia.. Gaara bukan...."

"_Neji._..."

Neji terdiam dan memandang Gaara saat suara Gaara terdengar di telinganya.

"..._sudah_—_cukup._" Gaara menguatkan diri memandang Neji, "_aku—titipkan Hinata dan Naruto padamu... tolong... jaga mereka_." senyum tampak di wajah Gaara saat perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir. Perlahan menghilang terbawa angin yang bertiup lembut saat itu.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Neji dari sosok Gaara adalah butiran bening yang tampak begitu indah tertimpa sinar bulan. Butir airmata yang entah sudah berapa lama tertahan dan itu—menyesakkan.... menyakitkan....



"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Iruka saat dia melakukan kunjungan pagi pada pangeran kecilnya.

"Iruka Sensei... selamat pagi." sapa Naruto, yang sudah duduk di futonnya, dengan riang, "tidurku nyenyak sekali. Padahal sepertinya kemarin hujan lebat sekali. Tapi tumben aku tidak terbangun."

Iruka memandang Naruto heran, "semalam.... bukannya kau terbangun karena suara petir?"

Ganti Naruto yag memandang heran pada Iruka, "ee—tidak kok. Aku tidur nyenyak sekali. Kalau aku bangun tengah malam, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur lagi."

".... Tapi—semalam Gaara datang dan menenangkanmu yang sedang menangis."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Iruka Sensei—tidak sedang sakit 'kan? Siapa itu Gaara? Aku tidak kenal. Sensei ada-ada saja."

Iruka tertegun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira Naruto bisa melupakan orang yang tidak pernah berhenti dia banggakan itu. Saat itu dia teringat tentang bola sinar yang ada di tangan Gaara semalam, "_jangan-jangan.... itu ingatan Naruto?_" Iruka memandang wajah Naruto yang masih keheranan, "_tapi kenapa—kenapa Gaara lakukan itu?_"

Naruto mendekati Iruka, "Sensei baik-baik saja 'kan? Sepertinya hari ini sedang tidak sehat."

Saat Naruto di depannya, Iruka melihat kalung berliontin yang ditinggalkan Gaara semalam, "kalung itu...."

"Oh ini?!" Naruto menggenggam liontn hijau itu, "kalung ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Iruka Sensei tidak pernah tahu ya? Kalung ini yang selalu buat aku tenang. Setiap aku menyentuhnya aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menjagaku. Rasanya nyamaaaaan banget. Kalung yang ajaib."

Iruka seakan melihat kilau mata Gaara di liontin itu. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Naruto, "jaga kalung itu baik-baik. Dengan begitu—kau tidak akan sendirian."

Naruto balas memeluk Iruka, "pasti akan aku jaga baik-baik." kata Naruto seraya melepaskan diri dari Iruka, "o iya Iruka Sensei."

"Hm?"

"Aku—sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan jadi seorang pangeran yang hebat. Aku tidak akan membuat Otousama malu karena telah mengangkatku menjadi anak. Aku akan membuatnya bangga. Karena itu aku akan belajar dan bekerja keras. Iruka Sensei, tolong bantu aku ya?" Naruto membungkuk dalam pada Iruka.

Iruka berlutut di hadapan Naruto, "tidak perlu anda minta, yang mulia. Saya pasti membantu anda."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lalu di pandangnya Liontin hijau yang terkalung di lehernya, "jaga aku selalu ya.... entah siapa kau atau dimanapun kau... aku tahu aku tidak sendiri." Naruto memandang ke luar kamarnya dimana matahari bersinar cerah dan langit begitu biru....



Genangan air sisa hujan tadi malam berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Neji duduk di koridor depan kamar Hinata dan bersandar pada tiang kayu di sana. Wajahnya sembab dan matanya terasa panas. Entah berapa lama dia menangis... sendiri di depan kamar ini. Tempat dimana dia hanya bisa menyesali kebodohan yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan orang yang berharga untuknya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Neji mengutuk dirnya sendiri, entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia menyesali semuanya... tapi dia tahu bahwa Gaara tidak akan kembali. Dia sudah pergi—meninggalkan Hinata untuk selamanya. Hanya karena sedikit api cemburu—Neji telah menghancurkan semuanya.

Kalung berliontin permata hijau yang ada di tangannya bersinar lembut menerima bias mentari pagi itu. Sinar yang sama seperti yang Neji lihat di mata Gaara. Sinar yang jelas mengatakan kalau Neji bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada Gaara, dan dia mengingkari itu semua. Menutup mata dan hati bahwa Hinata tidak memilihnya....

"Maafkan aku—maafkan aku...."

"Aniue?"

Neji terlonjak mendengar suara Hinata dari balik pintu kertas itu, "kau sudah bangun?" Neji berusaha membuat nada suaranya sewajar biasa.

"Aniue.... masuklah."

"I—Itu tidak bisa. Meski bagaimana pun kau tetap seorang wanita yang tidak sedarah denganku."

"Tapi ku mohon masuklah." pinta Hinata, "tidak apa. Chichiue tidak akan marah."

Tidak bisa membantah, akhirnya Neji masuk juga. Dia melihat Hinata duduk di futon sambil memandangnya.

"Aku.... tidak pernah tahu kalau pagi hari itu begini terang."

Neji terkejut, " Hinata—kau...."

Hinata tersenyum pada Neji, "aku bisa melihat wajahmu, Aniue. Ini.... keajaiban."

Neji memejamkan mata dan menunduk, "_Gaara—kau bahkan melakukan ini untuknya_."

"... Aniue?"

Neji menghela nafas panjang lalu dia pun menyerahkan kalung yang dia bawa pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Kalung itu adalah bukti—bukti sebuah keajaiban yang ada padamu. Terimalah—karena itu ada untukmu."

Hinata memandang warna yang baru pertama dia lihat itu, "cantiknya. Dan lagi... aneh. Karena aku merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman saat menyentuh liontin ini." Hinata menyusuri bentuk permata hijau itu dengan tangannya.

"Kalung itu akan menjagamu. Lebih dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Neji tahu Hinata telah melupakan Gaara. Karena Gaara sendiri yang memberitahunya kalau dia akan hilang seakan tersapu angin. Neji memandang wajah bahagia Hinata saat menyentuh permata itu, "_beristirahatlah dengan tenang Gaara. Aku bersumpah padamu aku akan menjaga Hinata, juga Naruto Oujisama seperti permintaanmu. Seumur hidup, Neji ini akan membayar hutangnya padamu._"

"Aniue."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah... kau menunjukkan dunia padaku?"

Neji memandang Hinata dan dia pun tersenyum, "pasti. Akan kutunjukkan semua. Dan lihatlah dunia, dengan keajaiban dalam kedua matamu," Neji pun memandang kilau sinar matahari pagi itu, dengan jelas dia bisa mengingat wajah Gaara seolah mereka telah saling mengenal begitu lama.

"_Kau masih disini 'kan, Gaara? Kau masih melihat kami 'kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir…. Janjiku ini…. Berlaku hingga akhir usia ku…"_

Saat Neji mengucapkan itu—dalam kepalanya menggema suara Gaara yang seharusnya tidak akan bisa dia dengar lagi. Tapi Neji yakin itu suaranya. Suara rendah yang nyaris datar—tapi Neji tahu ada kasih dalam nada itu…

"…. Arigatou…."

**T H E E N D**

_Huhuhuhuhu__—-WHAT I'VE DONEEEEE? Huhuhuhuhu—sekali lagi saia membunuh Gaara Sama…. *nangis darah*. Bukan maksud hati berlaku kejam…. Cuma—cumaaa… hauuu…._

_Review dinanti—mo ngamuk2 juga ga masalah__ — _m_ _m

23


End file.
